Fullmetal Alchemist: What Lies Ahead
by Flameomustang
Summary: The Elrics, the Mustangs, and everyone in between. Their stories.
1. Chapter 1: Decisions, Answers, Questions

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST  
>What lies ahead<p>

Chapter One  
>Decisions and Answers. And Questions.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward pounded on the kitchen table with his right arm. Wood was no match for metal. The Fullmetal Alchemist. That name didn't seem to have the same meaning anymore. The limb only reminded him of his past. That label made him who he was; a dog of the military. Was that going to change? He assumed the ways of the military would be different now that Roy Mustang would become Furer Roy Mustang. The state of the country would change for the better but did that mean everything else would change with it? So much had changed already. He couldn't possibly handle any more adjustments.<p>

His younger brother had gotten his body back. Regaining Alphonse's human form was what he dedicated his life to. To fix his mistakes. What was he supposed to obligate himself to now? He had a long life ahead of him. Once he hit eighteen he realized that he had no plans for the future. He never took the time to think about what he'd do after getting their bodies back. He had an idea, but would he really go through with it?

Alphonse had plans. When he turned nineteen he was traveling to Xing to study Alchehistry. Mustang had plans. Besides becoming head of the military he was marrying Riza Hawkeye. There wedding was in a few months. Winry had already been offered to open her own automail shop which was a dream she had always had. They all knew what they wanted in life. Edward had one thing that he wanted more than anything. His fear always held him back. It held as tight as a knot. The damn knot was weakening. It wanted to come undone.

He felt lazy and out of shape. He spent his time fixing up the old Rockbell house, improving the small things like a broken post on the balcony or a leaky faucet but that just wasn't satisfying. His whole life had been adventurous and busy, and it had been dangerous. He had always wanted just a little time to settle down and now he certainly had it. He just didn't know how to occupy himself. Everyone else was keeping busy. Alphonse was doing odd jobs to earn money to buy what he needed for school. Winry was busy planning for her store.

Though things were looking up for the two of them, others weren't doing so well. Pinako had been ill for weeks now. A doctor came once a week, but he never had a straight answer. It was always "she needs rest" or "nothing's changed". Whether that was good or bad they didn't know. Winry knew her grandmother was only getting worse, so she asked Ed to stay in the room with Pinako and the doctor while she waited downstairs. When the day came that she'd hear the dreaded news, she wanted to hear it from the only person she really felt would never leave her. She had loved her parents, and they left her and never came back. She loved her grandmother who would be leaving her soon. Alphonse would leave to go to school, but Ed. Edward would always be there. Or was that just her fantasy?

Edward stood up and went to the sink. Thinking about things like this made him sick. Not because he hated those thoughts but because he was angry at himself for the fears he had about them. What was he so afraid of? He knew what he wanted so why wasn't he going for it? He wanted an answer.

Upstairs, Winry sat her desk with her face in her hands. So many thoughts ran threw her head but they all led back to the same thing. She couldn't drag her mind away from it. When she thought about the state that Pinako was in, she thought about it. When she thought about work she thought about it. That fact was that **it** was her goal. Not a goal a plan. No not even that. A dream. Had she dreamt of it her whole and just didn't realize? Or did she not want to admit it? No. The answer only made her anxious. She knew now that she had always dreamt of it, but to think it would happen now only made her nervous. She felt it would but she could be entirely mistaken. Continuously pondering over these questioning was tearing her apart. She wanted an answer.

Winry lifted her head at the sound of a car door. She leaned over and looked out the window. In front of the house was the shiny blue car that arrived for a weekly visit. She got up and hurried down the hallway and down the stairs. Edward at the door with the doctor, and they talked quietly. Winry walked past them and took a seat at the table. Ed glanced at her and told the doctor to head on upstairs. He went over to Winry and put a hand on her back which shook slightly as she wept. He sat down across from her and took her hands. Their arms joined and laid across the table. Edward smiled with compassion. She dropped her head and squeezed his hands tight. So much pain, yet he touched her and she felt relief. "No matter what happens Winry, I promise it'll be all right." he said softly and got up from the table. He dropped her hands which reached out. She took her hand back and held her breath. Ed felt her pain, and he carried it with him up the stairs.

Being told that the person who basically raised you has a day to live is unthinkable. Having to tell the one you love is unbearable. Winry refused to be comforted, and said she only wanted to be alone. She stayed in her room all day. Before going to bed she spent an hour in Pinako's room. No sound had come from the room, and later that night Edward found Winry balled up on the floor crying. She cried every time the doctor came, but tonight she cried the hardest and for the longest amount of time. He had led her to her bed and put the sheets over her like a father tucking in his child. She rocked slightly. Her pillow was damp from her tears. She cried herself to sleep. Edward had heard her sobs from his room half way through the night.

He didn't want to think that when they woke up, Pinako wouldn't. It would be hard to say goodbye, but not as hard as it would be for Winry. Thinking back on their childhood, Ed began to feel guilty. When they were younger he never included Winry in anything. Then both her parents died. Pinako raised her, and himself and Alphonse really. As they grew older, Ed stopped telling Winry things. Maybe it was for her own protection, but thinking back on how him and Al left was what made him feel the worst. He left her behind like he always had. He abandoned her. He didn't mean to, but now he realized how lonely she must have been. Now that they were all back together someone else was leaving, but forever. Winry was consistently saying goodbye to the ones she loved, and Edward blamed himself for that.

He lay in bed thinking of any way to make it up to her. That seemed impossible at this point. A familiar thought came into his head, but he couldn't possibly make it happen on the day of a funeral. That would be too overwhelming. He found himself get up out of bed and to Pinako's room. He went in and saw that she was still awake. He quietly closed the door behind him and went to her bedside. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"Granny, how are you?" he asked. She just grinned and whispered.  
>"When I'm gone you got to promise me one thing."<br>"Anything." Pinako leaned toward him.  
>"Marry my granddaughter." she told him. His cheeks turned red and he swallowed hard, but he took Pinako's hand, promising her. Her hand was cold. Ed looked out the window and down the dirt road to the tree that once stood next to his home. The home which him and Al had burnt after the death of their mother. Then he said his final goodbye and left the room in silence. There were going to be too many tears tomorrow. Too many for him to handle.<p>

The morning rolled in with a gray sky and rain clouds that were about to burst. Edward and Alphonse stood behind Winry who knelt beside her grandmother's grave. She plucked the petals out of the flowers she had laid on the stone. The stone with the etched words of _Pinako Rockbell _with the date she was born and the date that she died. Today, and it was a day Winry would never forget for more than one reason. She stood up with the petals clenched in her fists. Once released they blew in the wind along with her black dress. Tiny rain drops fell one by one. They left polka dots a shade darker on the gravestone. Alphonse whispered to his brother.

"I'm going to head on inside." Edward nodded and waited until Al was gone before going to Winry. He stood beside her.  
>"Winry?" he began, but she said nothing. Just stared up at the sky is it dropped wet kisses.<br>"Winry." he said again. "I know this is hard for you, it's hard for all of us, but It's going to be ok-"  
>"Okay? You think this is okay? This is far from it! " She yelled.<br>"I know Winry but-"  
>"But what? There's nothing to say!" Ed stared at her questioning her response. She saw this and turned to him. "I'm sad, and alone. And all I ever wanted was a family, and I can't even have that!" she began to walk away and Edward grabbed her.<p>

So was he supposed to take his time comforting her, or was he supposed to make his move? He looked into her cloudy blue eyes.

"You're not alone Winry, and you'll never have to be. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." she wiped her face with the back of her hand."Pinako may be gone, but you can start a new family." He said taking her hands. "Our family." Winry stared at him and when she realized what he meant her cheeks flushed with red. She saw that his did too.

They embraced and she cried. She cried tears of joy, just like he promised her she would. _The next time I make you cry they'll be tears of joy! That's a promise! _he had said to her. That was only a few years ago, though it seemed like an eternity. He had kept that promise, and suddenly the melancholy feeling that had sat in Winry's heart turned to a feeling of shear happiness. She was more than happy now that she had what she longed for most. She never wanted to let go of Edward. When he first left for the military she hadn't wanted to let him go. She felt the same each time they parted. She wanted him to be here with her forever. She wanted to be held by him forever. Edward made her feel so safe and comfortable. She never felt like that when she was more than a mile away from him. Now her only desire had come to reality. Their hugs would eventually be severed but he would always be in reaching distance.

Then she thought, by starting a family did he mean, marrying? Winry smiled and clenched Edward's jacket. Just them forever. _Just_ them? Would there be more to it one day? Did a family always include, children? Winry imagined herself in bed holding a tiny daughter wrapped in a blanket , and Edward whispering _I love you_ and kissing her and the baby. She saw them raising their daughter. Edward cradling her and holding her small hand as she took her first steps. Winry stopped. She was thinking way too far into the future; fantasizing. Little did she know that her fantasy would come true. For now she was satisfied with only him. That was perfect.

Feeling her in her arms, that close to him, was more than he had ever imagined. Edward was so happy. No words could express his feeling. One minute he was watching the girl he loved wallow in agony and now he had her. He would never leave, never. If he did who would protect her? He had always felt that way, but now he felt almost responsible for her. That was fine. Would they live together forever? Would there be more to it than just marrying? Edward pictured himself and Winry taking a family portrait. Winry holding a baby, sitting her on top of her round belly and Edward with a second on his side. Him with his arm around Winry and kissing her. Would they even have children? How many? Edward was getting ahead of himself. For now, just her was perfect.

The sky had cleared and the sun shined down on them.


	2. Chapter 2: Together at Last

Chapter Two  
>Together at Last<p>

* * *

><p>Edward stood next to Roy as his Best Man. Roy stood tall and proud. He didn't smile but Ed knew he was truly happy. Ed looked out at all the people in their chairs. He saw smiling faces. Jean Havoc out of his wheelchair and back on his feet with his girlfriend Rebecca, Kane Furey, Vato Fulman, Hymans Brada, Cheska, Armstrong, Gracia Hughes, Leing and Lan-fan, and other friends of theirs. Al stood next to them with the two rings. He handed the box to Roy who took the garments and held them flat in his hand. Ed looked back down the aisle. Alicia Hughes pranced through sprinkling the ground with flowers. She sat down with her mother and every head turned. The Maid of Honor came next. Winry began slowly down the center of the crowd. Ed watched her as she came toward them. She stood opposite of him, and they exchanged a brief glance. They smiled together.<br>Attention turned back to the doors of the church and in came Riza in her long flowing white dress. A veil covered her face, and with each step she took Roy stiffened. She approached the platform and took her place with her husband to be. Hoenheim read from a large book.

"We are gathered here today…."

Roy slide the thin gold ring onto her finger. He lifted the veil from her face and Hoenheim said," You may kiss the bride." Everyone watched in awe as the couple leaned in for their wedded kiss.

The wedding was beautiful. After the ceremony they sat at a long table, Roy and Riza at the far end. They held hands under the table. They all conversed and laughed and ate. They discussed their plans for the future which got Edward thinking….

Toward the end of the magnificent dinner, Ed excused himself. Winry watched him as he moved toward the back door. He turned around and motioned her to followed. She quietly got up from the tabled and followed him outside. Ed took her hand and led her down to the shore of the large pond that sat behind the church.

They stood at the water's edge under the moonlight. Edward took her hands and knelt down. Winry blushed and froze. She looked down at him.

"Winry," he began. "I love you." she smiled. He kissed her hand and she sniffled. "Marry me." he said. With a laugh of amusement and delight she nodded."Of course. Of course I will." He got up quickly and before Winry could say any more, he kissed her.

Finally. This moment was what they had both been waiting for and for so long. This moment was bond to happen eventually and finally, at last it did.

They returned and took their seats at the table. They sat across from each other, Ed next to Roy and Winry next to Riza. Roy elbowed him and Ed grinned. Through everyone's conversation Roy rose from his seat and tapped his glass. The party waited for an announcement or speech from Mustang but instead he announced an engagement.

"Thank you all so much for being here. This day is one I'll never forget. It's a very special day but not only for me and Riza," he said turning to his wife. "but a day of an engagement." Ed and Winry looked up at Roy as he announced their plans.

"An engagement between Edward and Winry." They cheered and applauded, congratulating them. Roy sat back down and nonchalantly whispered sarcastically, "Thank you, Roy, for that wonderful statement." Roy laughed."HAHA! You're welcome Ed my boy!" he took a big sip of wine.

Later, Roy and Riza stood together waving everyone off as they left. Winry and Riza kissed cheek and Riza said, "I'm so happy for you." Winry smiled. "Same to you." Before reaching the door Alphonse turned to his brother and they hugged. "About time." Al joked.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMG OMG I SO WISH THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED! I hope you like it! I know I do! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye, Brother

Chapter Three  
>Goodbye, Brother <p>

* * *

><p>Months passed and it was time for Alphonse to leave for Xing. On the day of his departing Ed and Winry stood together. Winry cried as she hugged Alphonse goodbye.<br>"Be careful ok, Al?" Alphonse nodded. "I will." Ed went to them and brushed Winry's arm comforting her. She hugged Al one last time and then went back to the steps of the house. Ed looked at his brother firmly.  
>Alphonse smiled slightly and said, "I'll be alright Ed. Don't worry."<br>Ed frowned and hugged him. "Be safe ok Al?"  
>"Of course."<br>Ed nodded and quickly returned back to the porch with Winry. Al waved goodbye to them, and Ed waved as he took hold of Winry. She sniffled in his arms. Al turned and began down the road leaving Ed with a brief emptiness in his stomach. He watched Al's figure become smaller and smaller and then disappear.  
>It had always been just the two of them. Their family was each other and now Al was gone. He would come back eventually but Ed worried, yet at the same time he was proud of his brother. Al no longer relied on his brother, and had taken matters into his own hands. They had grown up, and they had changed so much. For so long Al had been trapped in an armor body and now he was lively and excited to venture the world. Sure Al would be gone for a while, but in the meantime he was focused on Winry and only her.<p>

Al wandered down the streets of Resembool. He took a last look at the town he knew so well. It's goodbye for now. I'll be back. He walked on through and to the train station. He'd take the train to the town of Yous Well and from their he'd walk the desert. Miles and Miles of desert. Then once he had made it through he'd be in Xing. It was so far away, but felt so close. He would push on until he made it there and he wouldn't turn back. He was destine on learning Alchehistry. He would be able to help wounded people and animals in a peaceful manner. No philosopher's stone needed.

Before boarding the train he took on last look. He took a deep breath and said, "Goodbye, brother."

Weeks later, and Al trudged on through the hot desert. Sand blew across his face and carried on by the wind. He coughed over the dryness of the air. Step after step he climbed over sand dunes. He was running out of water. Xing had to be coming soon. With a heavy sigh he slumped down for a rest. Al looked around trying to make out any sign of civilization, but to see through this sand storm was nearly squinted with his hands cupped over his eyes, protecting them from the forceful grains. Through the shimmer of the beaming sun he thought he saw a figure in the distance. It was coming toward him. Al got up and cautiously made his way over. As they approached each other Alphonse began to smile.  
>Is that….? The person lunged at him and Al took a stance ready to attack. Within a matter of seconds a girl was hugging him. Al tore her off of him. It was. It was May-Chan!<br>"Alphonse!" she cried. "Al how are you? I've missed you!" She hugged him again. Alphonse barely recognized her. She was much older now. She had to have been at least 14.  
>"May! H-how are you?" He chuckled. May stepped back to take a look at him.<br>"You're so tall!" she exclaimed.  
>"Uh-"<br>"What are you doing out here?"  
>"Well why are <strong>you<strong> here?" he asked.  
>"I'm going home to Xing." she said with the most confidence. "And you?"<br>"I'm also going to Xing."  
>May beamed. "<strong>You're<strong> going to Xing? Why?"  
>"I'm going to learn Alchehistry. I've enrolled in a University."<br>"I could help you with it!" she said. Alphonse grinned.  
>"That'd be great."<br>May looked around and frowned slightly.  
>"Well there's not much longer to go. A few miles I'd say." She pointed off to the left. Al starred but saw nothing but sand.<br>"What are you talking about? I don't see anything!"  
>"Believe me Al I know where I'm going. We'll travel together!" she provoked.<br>So he set out on his journey once again but with a companion. The sooner they reached Xing the better Alphonse would feel about continuing on his own.

May had been right. They had reached the country of Xing by nightfall. They encountered some residents who offered to take them wherever they needed to go on their carriage. They rode through town after town. Through forest and more desert. It had been hours since they left and Alphonse wondered if they were going in the right direction. As far as he knew all the Universities were in the main city which was in the center of the country. It seemed that they were getting farther and farther from rode through a long a narrow dirt path that seemed to lead absolutely no where. Alphonse was beginning to get worried.  
>"Are you sure we're going the right way?" he whispered to May. She nodded.<br>"Mhm. Just wait."

Up ahead, Al could the road come to an end. They came up over the hill and he gasped in amazement. They were here. The famous city. It spread out hundreds of miles and was enclosed in an enormous wall. They came to the wall and went over a bridge that led into the city. Once inside Alphonse could see everything. There were houses and buildings everywhere. It was nothing like he had ever seen before. Twenty times bigger than Central.  
>"Where are you going from here?" The driver asked him. Al frowned.<br>"To the University of Alchemy!" he told him.

They came to a final stop in front of a huge building. Alphonse thought the grand library in Central back in Amestris had been big but his, this was incredible. He saw students walking through the door and in a wide courtyard. The campus stretched out farther than he could see.  
>"Here we are. The largest school in all of Xing."<br>"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Al hopped out of the carriage with his pack. He went to the driver.  
>"Please let me repay you some how. I am so grateful." he begged. The man shook his head.<br>"No no. Thank you but there's no need."  
>May joined Al and explained to the man. "Alphonse is a great Alchemist! He can fix anything!"<br>"Is that so?" he said. "Well maybe you could help out with some damage on houses in my town."  
>"I'd be happy to." Alphonse bowed. "Thank you so much! Thank you!" He hurried to the entrance of the school.<br>"Alphonse wait!" May called. He turned around. "When will I see you again?" she asked him.  
>"We'll keep in touch May don't you worry."<br>May frowned and returned to the carriage. She waved to him. "Goodbye Alphonse and good luck! You'll be great!"  
>"Thanks May! I'll see you again soon!" he waved back.<p>

The carriage rolled away and Al turned to the doors of the University.  
>Well this is it, he thought , I'm finally here.<p>

He opened the grand door and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea so Alphonse Elric gets his own chapter woooohoooo yea for Alphonse! I'll be getting back to Edward soon enough... XD<br>**


	4. Chapter 4: A Breathtaking Encounter

Chapter Four  
>A Breathtaking Encounter <p>

* * *

><p>Alphonse had explored the entire campus and was very pleased. Their were three libraries and all the books contained information on absolutely everything involving every kind of Alchemy. He had checked several out already. He would be staying at the dormitories of the school. The rooms were small but Al didn't mind. There were vast staircases and hallways; so many that Alphonse found himself lost countless times. He started his classes tomorrow. He could then call himself a student.<p>

He spent his last day free of classes meeting his teachers. He introduced himself to many students who were already in the process of learning. Some had been enrolled for years now. "The longer you stay, the more you learn." One student had told him. He thought the same but wasn't going to stay any longer than three years. He wanted to see Ed and Winry again eventually. It hurt him enough to think that he was going to miss their wedding.

Alphonse leapt down yet another staircase and through the hall. He looked down at the wooden flooring as he went on, thinking over his class schedules and their locations. He turned a corner and was startled by the force of running into someone. Books fell to the ground and Al immediately dropped down to gather them for whoever he had bumped into. Someone crouched down in front of him also gathering the books.  
>"Sorry." said a sweet voice.<br>"No no I'm sorry. It was my fault." Al apologized.

Neither had looked up from retrieving the books. Al looked up to give the books back and he came face to face with a very pretty girl. Her hair was the same color as his, dirty blonde, and her eyes were bright green. Her face was pale and her smile was welcoming and kind. She was adorable. Their noses touched and they shot up off the ground. They both stuttered and blushed.  
>"So-Sorry, I'm- I'm s-sorry!" Alphonse said.<br>"No no I'm sorry!"  
>They stood frozen then Al cleared his throat. He held out his hand.<br>"I'm Alphonse."  
>The girl smiled. "I'm Caroline." she took his hand and shook it gently. "Are you, new here?"<br>Al grinned. "Uh, Y-Yes. Um. I enrolled here this year. I've just come from Amestris and um…."  
>Caroline giggled. "Are you learning Alchehistry?" she asked.<br>"Uh, yea actually I am. How'd you know?" he answered surprised.  
>"Most people who come from Amestris come for that reason. I did."<br>"You're not from here?"  
>"No. I came to learn Alchehistry." she explained.<br>"Me too."  
>They said nothing. Alphonse choked up.<br>"I- uh- _cough_- uh."  
>Caroline squeezed the books she had in her arms.<br>"Have you started your classes yet?" she said.  
>"I start tomorrow."<br>"Where's your first class?"  
>Alphonse dug in his pocket for his folded schedule. He opened it up and ran a finger down.<br>"Room 208 building four in the east studies."  
>Caroline smiled. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Alphonse stared at her blankly. "I have the same class."<br>"Oh! Oh. That's- yea see you tomorrow then."  
>She giggled again. "Ok. Bye." she turned. "It was nice to meet you." she walked down away from him and down the hall. Alphonse sighed. He could barely breath. <em>You idiot! <em>he scolded himself. He liked her. He liked her a lot…..

The next morning, Alphonse arrived at his first class. The one that Caroline would be in. He entered the large classroom. Students were taking their seats. Al looked around. Were they assigned seats? Where was he supposed to sit? The professor came in and took a seat at his desk in the front of the audience. Alphonse walked through the aisles of chairs and spotted Caroline. She looked up from her book and smiled sweetly. She patted the chair next to her. Al took a seat beside her.  
>"Thank you." he said.<br>"No problem. I remember my first day…."  
>She told him about the daily routine. What they discussed in class and what the assignments usually were.<br>"Dr. Lukin, the professor makes us read a lot of chapters but doesn't assign as many papers as some of the other teachers do. Just pay close attention and you'll be fine."  
>"Thank you for all your help."<br>"Oh it's my pleasure! If you'd like I could show you more of the campus. I'm sure you haven't seen it all have you?" she said.  
>Alphonse stiffened. "Sure. That'd be great."<br>"Okay. Meet me after class and I'll give you my dorm number. I'm sure our rooms aren't too far apart considering we're majoring in the same Alchemy." she smiled.  
>"Now we have to be quiet. Class is starting."<p>

The class lasted for at least three hours. It was very interesting but also exhausting. There would be no performing of Alchehistry in this particular class, only learning about the history and how it originated. Alphonse had six different classes. This was the first. The second class was on the transmutation circles. The third was about the skills you need to use it. The fourth was how to use it. The fifth, boundaries, laws, and consequences. The final class was learning the actual technique's.  
>Al was enthralled in his work and studies. He spent night and day on them. And as he carried on with them he and Caroline drew closer and closer together. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooo yea! Al finally got himself a girl! Hahahahah XD<br>It gets even better for Alphonse... I did enjoy writing this...  
><strong>


End file.
